


Oh, darling don't you ever grow up

by notsofluffyunicorn



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofluffyunicorn/pseuds/notsofluffyunicorn
Summary: Prompt: Everybody (but Betty) is surprised to learn that Jughead is a gentle, caring, doting father.Fluffy long one-shot about Betty, Jughead and their baby. 5+1 perspective.Title inspired by Taylor Swift's song, 'Never Grow Up.'





	Oh, darling don't you ever grow up

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, the last three seem really shit in comparison to the first few, but I think I was just more creative yesterday. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fluffy one-shot! <3

**One - Veronica**

* * *

"Hey!" Veronica greeted cheerfully, surging forward and grabbing Betty into a hug tight enough that the blonde let out a pathetic wheeze as Veronica's arms constricted around her.

Jughead chuckled and gently tapped Veronica's right arm with his fingers, prompting the release of his giggling wife as Veronica stepped back and beamed sheepishly at her best friend.

"How are you? How is everything?" She quizzed, grasping Betty's hand tightly in her own and tugging her towards the couch.

Betty smiled softly as she sat down slowly, still achy and sore from the work her body had done no less then four days ago. Her soft eyes peered into Jughead's as she answered Veronica. "It's good. I'm good. We're all amazing, actually." She smiled at her husband before turning her attention towards her best friend. "I'm still a little sore, and I feel like I haven't slept in forever... but, I'm really good." Veronica smiled and nudged her gently, beyond ecstatic for her forever friend.

Jughead set the baby carrier down slowly next to the couch and flopped onto the chair with a huff, blowing a strands of hair out his face and turning his body sideways to throw his legs over the arm of the chair. "I am exhausted!" He exclaimed dramatically, throwing an arm over his face and breathing out deeply.

Betty giggled while Veronica rolled her eyes at his predictability. "You're so whingey." Veronica told him resolutely, turning her body to the side to peer over Betty's body to try and peek at the baby snoozing peacefully in her carrier. "Can I..." She trailed off and bit her lip, looking towards Betty nervously.

Betty nodded immediately and leant down to lift her daughter from the carrier. "Sure!" She exclaimed, smiling reassuringly at her. Slowly, she lowered the protesting little girl into Veronica's arms, and grinned down at her, running her finger along her cheek as she murmured a soft, soothing sound to the whimpering baby.

Veronica grinned down at the now calming infant and rocked her gently, her movements rocking the fashionable sofa that she'd compromised with her own partner over. "Hi, little Emma," She greeted quietly. "You're so beautiful!" She exclaimed softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead and inhaling the sweet, addicting smell of the newborn. "You look just like your mommy!"

Jughead moved his arm away from his face and pouted at her. "Hey now," He protested. "While I agree that she's just as beautiful as her mother, she does have some of me thrown in there, too!"

Veronica rolled her eyes and snarled playfully at him. "Yeah, but maybe she'll inherit your penance for writing?" She offered, laughing as he flipped her the finger.

She sat back more comfortably and cradled Emma closer to her chest, her thumb running along the pads of her feet slowly, her heart bursting as she internally squealed at how small and adorable she was. She was beautiful, with a head full of her mom's blonde hair and her fathers long, slender fingers. Her eyes flickered between Jughead and Betty, and she immediately decided that Emma had acquired her daddy's nose.

Veronica was content to just sit back on her couch and hold Emma close. Until the wailing started.

"I don't," She paused and sat forward quickly, her arms tensing as her swaying intensified. "I don't know what to do!" She panicked, her eyes darting up to Betty.

"Here," Jughead offered, leaning forward and outstretching his arms. "I'll take her."

Veronica quickly but gently placed Emma into her awaiting father's arm, and sat back into Betty's open arms, her body shaking with the force of Betty's light laughter.

"It's okay, I cried when she cried the first time." Betty confided, her arms stroking up and down Veronica's gently.

Jughead pushed himself up from the chair and pulled Emma close to him. He lifted her up to rest against his shoulder, one hand cupping the back of her head and the other rubbing up and down her back unhurriedly.

"Shh," Jughead cooed softly, cradling the wailing bundle in his arms tenderly.

Veronica stared up at Jughead in shock, watching as the man she'd known for nine years suddenly transformed into a gentle, smiling, _**soft**_ father. Jughead had forever been dubbed as Riverdale's very own Holden Caulfield, the outsider of the Northside - not that the last one bothered her, Archie or Betty - so to watch his muscular frame hold something so small and delicate while he swayed softly to a non-existent beat made her head swirl furiously.

"Betty," Veronica whispered, nudging her smiling best friend with her elbow. "Betty, is he like this with her all the time?" She asked.

"Mmh," Betty hummed, her eyes never once leaving her husband or her newborn daughter. "He's amazing, V." She whispered gently, her voice filled with enough love that it made Veronica's heart beat that little bit faster.

Veronica couldn't push the shock of seeing Jughead so seemingly calm and gentle. Before Emma had been born, Jughead had panicked multiple times at the prospect of fatherhood. He was so sure that it was so far out of his element that his first day as a father would result in the end of the world. Yet, here he stood. Humming a soft song to his daughter while holding her small, breakable body so gently to his own body while bouncing around her sitting room slowly.

However, shocked as she was, there was no denying the fact that Jughead Jones had most certainly found his purpose in life with his wife and daughter, and she couldn't be happier for him... and judging by the grin on Betty's face, her best friend had come to the same conclusion.

* * *

**Two - Alice**

* * *

Alice Cooper excelled at many things in her life, but motherhood hadn't suited her well when her daughters had been younger.

She had struggled immensely to raise the girls in a way that she saw fit, often clashing harshly with them time and time again as her two very strong-willed daughters clashed back.

As Betty and Polly grew up and moved on from their rebellious teenage years, Alice had found herself forging a stronger connection with both girls as they moved out and got on with their own lives. She could see now how many mistakes she had made while raising the girls, and she prided herself in being able to recognise those mistakes now and work through them.

"Grandma!" Her sweet, baby-faced granddaughter called from across the park, her arms waving wildly as she jumped down from her father's arms and raced across the short distance to be swept up in a hug from her grandmother.

"Emma!" Alice cooed, swinging her four year old granddaughter in her arms. "I've missed you!" She exclaimed, peppering her flushed face with kisses.

Emma giggled and squirmed away from her, darting back towards her approaching parents. "Mommy, daddy, look!" She shouted exuberantly, pointing back towards Alice. "I found Grandma!"

Betty giggled and picked her up, holding her close to her body for warmth as they reached Alice. "I see that!" She beamed, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"You're so clever." Jughead praised, ruffling her curly hair.

Emma pouted adorably and pushed Jughead's hand away from her hair. "No, daddy!" She scolded, shaking her head.

Jughead chuckled and shrugged. "Sorry, little love." He offered, fixing her hair again by smoothing his fingers across it as Betty dropped her to her feet.

Emma smiled sweetly up at him before turning back towards Alice and grabbing her hand. "Grandma, can I go and play on the slide?" She asked, swinging from her hand, pulling her arm around with her weight.

Alice looked up at Betty and immediately agreed at her daughters nod. "Of course you can, sweetie. Daddy, mommy and I will just be on this bench right here." She pointed towards the bench and watched as her granddaughter took off at full-speed towards the slide with her cute little winter coat flapping behind her in the wind.

"How have you two been?" Alice quizzed, turning towards her daughter and son-in-law as the walked towards the bench.

Jughead stayed standing next to Betty as she dropped to bench next to Alice while clutching Jughead's hand in hers.

"We've been good, thank you. Emma's latest phrase is, 'I told you so', isn't it, Juggie?" Betty giggled, looking up at her husband with a playful glower.

Jughead immediately frowned down at her and shook his head. "Uh, no. She did not get that from me, Missy!" He protested, poking the side of her face gently with the hand that had her own encased in his.

Betty pouted and nuzzled against their hands. "He's lying, mom. The only time Emma heard that phrase was when he said it to me after I got sent home from work sick with the flu after he told me to stay in bed."

Alice laughed and nodded towards her son-in-law. "Well, he told you so." She shrugged, laughing at the look of mock-outrage that passed over Betty's face that completely clashed with the look of pure victory that had taken place on Jughead's face.

Jughead turned back to watch his daughter while Betty and Alice continued talking, happily swapping stories of their day-to-day lives.

"Whoa, Emma!" Jughead called suddenly, his voice carrying across the park and breaking up the conversation his wife and mother-in-law were in the midst of having. "Careful, love!" He cautioned, his body tense and waiting as he watched his daughter try to clamber up the slide the wrong way and slide back down.

"She's okay, Jug," Betty promised, placing the hand he'd dropped previously in his panic on the bottom of his back underneath his coat and stroking small circles into his skin.

"She's a daredevil, Betty." He retaliated, his eyes never once leaving their daughter. "She'll end up hurt soon enough."

Betty chuckled and nodded, instantly agreeing with him. "Probably." She allowed, moving back to face her mother.

Alice stared up at Jughead through new eyes. Jughead had never been one to show much emotion around her, their relationship was still rocky at best, after everything Alice had put him through when he was a teenager and they way she'd treated him, she didn't exactly blame him. The only time she'd seen any sort of emotion other than the cordial politeness he typically showed her was on his wedding day when he'd cried at the sight of Betty, and the tears in his eyes and croaky voice as he introduced Emma to Hal, FP, Gladys and herself shortly after the birth.

Yet, here she sat on a regular day at the park with her daughter, granddaughter and son-in-law, and she was witnessing Jughead's sole focus become his daughter. Everything centred around Emma at this moment as he panicked about whether or not Emma would end up hurting herself.

"Is he like this all the time?" She quizzed her daughter quietly as Jughead made his way over to Emma as she teetered precariously at the top of the slide.

Betty nodded and smiled tenderly in the direction of her husband and daughter. "Oh, yes," She smiled. "But I didn't expect anything different." She confessed, shrugging her shoulders and turning back to her mother.

Alice's brow furrowed slightly as she thought about it. Sure, she'd witnessed moments of pure love between Jughead and Betty, but she had never once thought that perhaps the boy she'd once dubbed as 'trailer trash' would be the most doting father she'd ever laid eyes on. It suited him, she decided, as he picked his squealing daughter up in his arms and spun her around.

* * *

**Three - Archie**

* * *

"C'mon, man!" Archie called, motioning for his best friend to follow behind him.

Jughead hesitated in his doorway and looked back into the kitchen where Betty was standing with a crying Emma clinging to her hip and their three month old son screaming in her ear as she bounced around, trying desperately to prepare Emma's dinner while warming up a bottle for Oscar as she soothed both children. Oscar hadn't taken very well to breastfeeding, and after a few days of trying to alternate between breast and bottle, Betty had ultimately decided to stick with the bottle for their son.

Emma had come down with chicken pox over the weekend, and Oscar had started developing spots, too, so Betty and Jughead had been extremely stretched between the two as they spent their time whinging and clinging onto one or both of them at all times. It had been exhausting, to say the least.

It was Archie's birthday, and Jughead had promised over a week ago that he'd finally go out for some drinks with him. Since becoming a father, Jughead very rarely - if ever - went out with Archie anymore. They spent most of their time having a few relaxed drinks at his and Betty's house of Archie's.

Betty had very quickly and firmly told Jughead that he was still to go out for Archie's birthday, as she didn't want him to let Archie down, not with the men's friendship becoming slightly rocky over the past year or so. She could handle Emma and Oscar, even if he went out for only an hour, at least he made the effort.

However, as Jughead watched his beautiful, exhausted wife struggle to do four things at once, he knew that he would have to let his best friend down once again. He was, after all, a father and a husband before he was a friend now. It had been that way for the past seven years ever since he'd married the love of his life. Although, Jughead knew that Betty had always been his priority ever since they first began dating at fifteen, and his focus hadn't shifted from her at all, it had just expanded to include their five year old and their three month old.

Archie stood behind Jughead and shifted slightly. Jughead Jones had been his best friend from the tender ages of five, alongside his wife, Betty. Betty had worshipped Archie as they grew up, and Archie knew that. He wasn't ashamed to admit anymore that sometimes he used Betty's misplace affections to his advantage. Archie hadn't know what to do when Betty's affection for him had suddenly switched and was bestowed upon his best friend. It had felt like loosing a right arm. Betty had done everything for him and with him, especially whenever he and Jug argued.

After they began dating, however, Betty forever fought with Jughead. She always picked Jughead's side and she wasn't afraid to let Archie know that Jughead came first now. It had been an adjustment, but he hadn't quite been ready to throw them both out his life, even though he knew it wouldn't have bothered them as much as it would've him. After they got together, it was clear to see that their love very clearly emboldened them and they couple were suddenly more confident in themselves. More comfortable in their own bodies. So, they had no trouble letting Archie know at the ages of sixteen that he needed to figure out how to become a better friend otherwise they'd be cutting him out of their lives.

 _"We've done everything for you!"_ Betty had screamed at him after a particularly brutal fight.

 _"You've done nothing but abandon me."_ Archie had snarled back, his eyes had been peering into hers with a hatred that he felt very deeply in his bones.

 _"You are the one who abandoned us, Arch. You left us both when we needed a friend the most."_ Jughead drawled, his arms winding around Betty's waist as they'd stood outside the hospital. The hospital in which Jughead's father was having an emergency operation after a bike accident. Archie hadn't been exactly happy with the fact that they had ditched him on his sixteenth birthday. Even after finding out about FP, he had still blown up and had very nearly broken the core three apart.

Since then, Archie knew that Betty and Jughead had been making a conscious effort do something with him for his birthday, and Archie had been making more of an effort to be a better friend and less self-centred.

"Arch, man, I'm sorry," Jughead murmured, snapping both men out of their reverie. "But I can't leave them like this." He motioned towards his very sick family and threw Archie an apologetic look over his shoulder as he pulled his coat off, kicked off his boots and dropped his door keys to the unit by the front door as he walked towards his wife.

Archie watched as Jughead pressed a loving kiss to Betty's forehead before taking Emma away from her hip and hoisting her into his arms and then taking Oscar away, holding him securely against his chest as he comforted both whimpering children. He smiled softly at Betty and walked towards the living room, singing a soft lullaby under his breath to his kids to soothe them.

Betty released a deep breath of relief as she watched her husband take over, and she could now finally focus on fixing up Emma's spaghetti and finishing off Oscar's bottle. She turned to the side and noticed Archie. Her smile turned into a frown and she wiped at her hands with a dishcloth as she made her way towards him.

"Archie, I'm sorry," She began peering into his eyes nervously.

Archie shook his head and stepped back, just far enough so that he could look into the Jones' living room window. "It's okay." He nodded, smiling softly down at the worn out blonde. "Fatherhood suits him well." He offered. With their friendship being so rocky over the past few years, Archie hadn't been as involved in the kids lives as he would've liked to have been, so to stand outside the Jones' house and see Jughead Jones, resident brooder and loner of Riverdale lay across his couch with his son on his chest and his daughter curled up between his legs as he read them a story was shocking, to say the least.

Betty beamed and nodded enthusiastically. "That it does." She agreed. "I promise, when the kids are at my mom's next, we'll both come out for a few drinks. I'm sorry he had to cancel."

"Nah, it's cool. He's pretty happy where he is."

* * *

**Four - FP**

* * *

"Jughead," FP Jones reeled back in shock as he pulled open his door to find his wayward son and his wife, Betty Cooper.

Jughead smiled hesitantly at his father and held his hand out. "Hi, dad." He murmured, his hand tightening around FP's as their hands clashed together in an awkward handshake.

It had been nearly five years since FP Jones had last seen both Betty and Jughead, and now here they stood. Outside his new home in the Northside of Riverdale. Wedding rings glistening brightly with the sunlight, and a large border collie lounging at their feet, staring up at them, waiting obediently for her next command.

"Welcome home." FP greeted warmly, stepping back and motioning for them to come in. "I'm sorry, I've not got a lot in to feed you kids. I didn't know you were coming." He apologised, shutting the door behind them as they walked past him slowly, lingering together in the hallway. He noticed that they still acted as if they'd been glued together. Just as he remembered they had been the last time he'd seen them at eighteen.

FP motioned for them to follow him into the sitting room. He settled himself comfortably in his armchair and peered over at his two most favourite people. "So? How have you two been? Got married, I see?"

Betty's face lit up at the mention of her wedding, and she nodded, her hands tightening around her husbands forearm. "Yes! We got married in June last year. It was beautiful." She giggled as the dog nudged her knee, and she pushed her away gently. "Maya, lay down." She commanded, pointing towards the floor and smiling happily as the dog immediately followed her command.

Jughead smiled at her and nudged her softly. "I'm sorry you couldn't come, Dad." He whispered mournfully. FP had only been out of prison for six months. His heart ached at the thought of missing so much of his kids life.

"I'm sorry too, Jug."

Jughead nodded and leaned back against the couch.

"We're sorry that we haven't been to see you, FP." Betty said, her own face twisting into a frown. "After we left, we never wanted to come back. I didn't even want to come back to visit Polly and the twins. I paid for her travel fair up to Boston to see us, instead. I hate it here." She shivered as she spoke to him, her eyes losing the sparkle she'd had from the moment she'd laid eyes on him.

FP nodded immediately and smiled softly at them both. "It's okay, kids," He reassured them. "The letters and pictures and phone calls were more than enough for me." He admitted. "However, I am curious. What brings you both back to the 'Town of Darkness'?" He asked, emitting a chuckle as he used the nickname that Betty had once come up with for Riverdale.

The couple in front of him shared a quick look of pure joy before Betty began digging through her purse.

"This is for you."

FP reached forward and gently took the envelope that Betty had offered him and stared down at in in confusion. "What is it?" He asked, peering up at them.

Jughead chuckled through his nose and rolled his eyes. "Open it and you'll find out." He encouraged, his hand coming to rest on Betty's knee.

FP nodded and slowly tore open the envelope. He pulled out a card and stared open-mouthed at the words printed on the front.

_Congratulations, Grandpa!_

"You're pregnant?" He whispered, his breath escaping him in a whoosh of air as the scan picture fell out.

Betty nodded excitedly. "Yup."

"Nineteen weeks." Jughead supplied helpfully, smiling down at his wife.

FP jumped up and pulled Betty up from her seat and wrapped her up in his arms, twirling her around the room in complete joy. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both!" He exclaimed, pulling Jughead into the group hug he'd initiated.

With Betty now standing directly in front of him, FP noticed the swelling of her abdomen, and his heart was filled to the brim with love. His son and daughter-in-law had walked back into his life, and a grandchild would soon be joining them. His grandchild was currently cooking in Betty's stomach, and he didn't think he'd ever been this excited before. Not since Jughead and Jellybean had been growing foetus' in Glady's stomach.

As they all sat back down again, FP immediately engaged the pair on talk of their lives in Boston, of their newest addition, Maya, and of course, baby names.

"Oh," Betty hissed, her hand flying to her stomach as she frowned painfully. "Little shit." She murmured, resting her forehead against Jughead's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" FP asked, his heart hammering with panic.

Betty nodded, quick to reassure him. "I'm fine. I'm fine. The baby's at a stage where she's kicking really hard." She explained.

FP watched as Jughead's hand reached out and laid upon his grandchild's resting place. The large, calloused hands that belonged to his son, the hands that had done some damage to a few people in highschool, were now splayed out on his wife's belly, tenderly caressing the place of his child and murmuring soft words as he leaned down closer to Betty.

Betty grinned and combed her fingers through Jughead's beanie-less hair. Her eyes darted up to meet her father-in-laws, and she beamed at the look in his eyes.

FP smiled back softly, watching the way his son doted on the little baby that wasn't even here yet. He had absolutely no doubt that this kid would be forever thankful to have a caring, doting father like Jughead Jones.

* * *

**Five - Kevin**

* * *

"Good morning!" Kevin yelled, opening up the guest bedroom door and prancing out into the hallway with a flourish. Betty giggled and pecked his cheek as Jughead rolled his eyes at his dramatics.

"Morning, Kev," Betty greeted, walking into her bedroom with a wave of her hand.

Kevin frowned as the door closed behind her, leaving him standing there staring at the oak door with his mouth open slightly.

Jughead chuckled and patted his back, a cup of coffee in his other hand. "Don't take it too personally, Kevin. You may not like breasts, but Betty is very private about breastfeeding." He explained, turning to walk into his bedroom. "There's pancakes on the side. Betty made your favourite."

Kevin's face lit up and he darted out to the kitchen without so much as a backwards glance. A plateful of blueberry pancakes greeted him, and his mouth immediately filled with saliva, although if anybody asked about the spot of drool at the corner of his mouth, he would deny it until he was blue in the face.

He reached for the place and tucked himself into the back corner of Betty and Jughead's small kitchen table. Kevin honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. It had been almost a year since he'd last been in this little apartment. He'd spent eleven months backpacking around Europe, and had come home for a weekend to meet his best friend's daughter. The pictures honestly hadn't done little Emma justice. She was the most beautiful baby he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Oh, shit!" Kevin jumped as the exclamation echoed throughout the apartment. He coughed loudly and pounded on his chest as the orange juice he was slurping sprayed up his nose at the velocity of his jump.

His eyes widened as he saw Betty running out her bedroom in only her bra, her t-shirt clutched in her hands as she threw it in the washing machine along with a dribble cloth she'd been using. "Uh, everything okay?" He asked cautiously, his eyes glued to the splash of sick on the side of her collarbone.

"Oh," Betty jumped and whirled around to face him. "Yeah! Emma just threw up on me. I need to wash it quickly because baby sick stains clothing apparently."

His laughter was loud enough that it made Betty wince and Jughead complain that the noise had startled the baby. "Sorry." He snorted, completely unapologetic.

Jughead walked slowly out of the bedroom, holding Emma up against his chest and murmuring soft words to her as his fingers danced along her back.

Kevin watched in absolute shock. Was this tender man in front of him, holding a baby in his arms as he peppered her cheek with kisses, truly Jughead Jones the Third? Kevin could count on one hand the amount of times he'd seen Jughead become physically affectionate with Betty in front of him. Jughead was never one to be overly affectionate in public, and he only showed it on days where Betty was exceptionally clingy and would hug him practically all day with her face buried in his neck.

To see him standing there, completely comfortable with showering his four month old daughter with love as she giggled joyously in his ear was heart warming. Strange, very strange, but also heart warming.

"He's a good dad." He found himself whispering to Betty as Jughead danced around the kitchen with Emma, focusing wholly on making the little girl laugh loudly at his antics. "An amazing father." Betty nodded immediately in agreement.

"The best."

Kevin was positive that he would eventually get used to the fact that the sarcastic, mildly rude Jughead Jones was the most gentle father he'd ever seen - and he had met a lot of fathers in his travels - but for now he was pretty happy to just sit there in silent shock and watch as Jughead giggled gleefully and blew raspberry's on Emma's stomach.

* * *

**Plus one - Betty**

* * *

Betty never doubted for a second that Jughead would make a wonderful father. Even as he spent countless nights curled up with her in their bed and admitting to her just how terrified he was at the impending duties of fatherhood, she'd still never once doubted him.

He had been amazing all throughout her pregnancy, attending to her every need - _happily_ helping her when she reached a state of her pregnancy where she wanted him all the time - and putting up with her weirdest cravings. The weirdest one had to be the very pressing urge for sausages with ice cream. Strawberry ice cream, always.

It had certainly put Jughead off eating ice cream ever again, but he never once complained.

He held her tightly and reassured as she cried relentlessly over the night terrors she'd been having since falling pregnant. The most reoccurring one had been where her baby never made it after a certain stage. He had been the most loving, caring and attentive husband throughout her whole pregnancy, and she couldn't be more proud of him. Or more grateful.

She sighed softly to herself and leaned more comfortably against the hospital pillows, her back immediately cracking as the tension released. Her eyes darted over to the corner where her husband currently resided, sleeping with his hand laying close to the crib that he'd pulled towards him to give her a reprieve.

Betty's heart filled with overwhelming love as Jughead sat upright and smiled sleepily at her.

"Hey."

Jughead shuffled closer to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, resting his head on her shoulder and releasing a contented sigh. "Hey." He echoed. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much." She murmured.

Emma whimpered softly from her crib and Jughead immediately walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. "Shh, little love," His gentle coo washed over her ears and Betty immediately felt her muscles relaxing as she smiled brightly in their direction. The sight of her husband with their daughter would never fail to bring a smile to her face, of that she was positive. "It's okay."

Betty watched as he swayed softly from side to side as he soothed her, his eyes never once leaving Emma's face as he spoke to her and pressed small, delicate kisses to the palm of her hand.

Internally, she gave herself a pat on the back. She couldn't have asked for a better husband, and she certainly couldn't have picked a better father for her daughter. That she knew, just by sitting in her hospital bed eight hours after pushing her little girl into world, and watching her husband light up by simply holding their daughter.

"I love you, you know?"

Jughead turned to face her and grinned widely. "I know." He made his way over to her and pressed a kiss to her lips, sighing softly as they pulled away at Emma's whine of protest. They laughed and turned to face her, eyes brimming with unshed tears of joy at the unbelievable amounts of love they felt for her.

"I told you that you'd be an amazing daddy, Jug." Betty whispered to him, leaning her head against his arm while she continued to peer down at her daughter. "I was so right." She grinned playfully.

Jughead chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, yeah," He allowed. "I'm sure she'll be saying the same thing come her teenage years." He joked, knowing full-well that he would struggle to let her date anybody. He didn't want her to grow up and she was only eight hours old.

Betty giggled and nodding in acknowledgement. "True." She agreed. "But she already knows that you're the best daddy." She murmured, her heart melting as Emma's hand wrapped around Jughead's finger. Perfect daddy, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @notsofluffyunicorn 
> 
> special thanks to @bughead-fanfic-wishlist for the prompt, I hope I did it justice. :)


End file.
